Ted Wilson
Ted Wilson 'is a character on Pretty Little Liars, first introduced in Season 3. He is the pastor at the Rosewood Church, and is currently engaged to Ashley Marin. He is portrayed by Edward Kerr. Series |-|Season 3= 'That Girl is Poison When Hanna cuts school, Ashley punishes her by making her help with the church's clothing drive. Ashley meets Ted at the food table and they flirt. Later, he sees Hanna taking the jacket Emily's wore on "That Night" out of one of the donation boxes. He approaches Hanna and asks her if she's going to pay for the jacket. Ted has one date with Aria's mother, Ella, after they connect through a dating website on which Aria made her a profile. However, it went nowhere and he continued to persue a relationship with Ashley from then on. Single Fright Female Ted stops by the Marin home and gives Ashley a thumb drive he found in the church long after Spencer tossed the drive to distract Ian Thomas in the Season 1 finale. He tells Ashley that the thumb drive has videos on it, some of which Hanna is in. He wanted to turn the thumb drive into the police and leaves it with Ashley so that she can review it before turning it into the authorities. Ashley destroys it, however, when she discovers that it contained an incriminating video of her sleeping with Darren Wilden to get Hanna's shoplifting charges dropped. He is seen later in the episode at a party that the church throws for everyone who volunteered for the clothing drive. He dances with Ashley until Darren Wilden interrupts and Ashley decided to go home, claiming she had a headache. This Is A Dark Ride Ted is seen inside the Marin home, dressed up as a doctor for Halloween and handing out candy alongside Ashley. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Ted is mentioned again, although he is not seen, as he gives Jamie Doyle, Caleb's father, a job at the church doing construction and design work for the broken bell tower. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? When Ashley is about to leave for a seminar in New York, Ted asks her if there is anything he can do to keep her in town. He asks her if there is any other reason, besides a potential promotion, for which she might want to leave Rosewood. |-|Season 4= Into the Deep Ted returns and he overhears Hanna on the phone with her father, talking about Ashley's bail. She is close to tears when he approaches her and assures her that everything will be fine. After Ashley returns home when her bail is anonymously posted, he shows up at the Marin home with pie and Ashley invites him in. He stays for dessert with her and Hanna. Later, it is revealed he is the one who posted bail for Ashley. Now You See Me, Now You Don't After the charges against Ashley are dropped, she goes on a date with Ted. |-|Season 5= Over a Barrel Ted in standing in the Marin’s kitchen with Ashley when Hanna walks in. Hanna asks Ted how Peru was, and Ted tells her that it was good, and that he put a new roof on a chapel, built a playground for our sponsor school, and “dreamed about your mother’s waffles”. Ted then questions whether Hanna knew they eat guinea pigs in Peru, and Hanna comments that that’s wacky. When Hanna asks if Ashley heard her come home last night, Ted comments Ashley didn’t hear him call either, “tried to warn you I was coming back early”, to which Ashley tells them that she had a long week at work and must have slept like a rock. Saying that the waffles are done, Ashley mentions that it looks like a night day out, and suggests that they eat on the patio. Agreeing, Ted takes the plate of waffles and heads outside. Out the front of the Rosewood Church, Ted suggests to Hanna that they sit down when she meets up with him. Sitting down on a park bench, Ted mentions that he wants to talk with Hanna about Ashley, to which Hanna says she’s pretty sure he should talk with Ashley about this. Hanna adds that Ashley knows that she knows, and when Ted questions how Hanna knows, Hanna says because she knows. Ted then comments that he hasn’t asked Hanna yet, and a confused Hanna questions what Ted was going to ask her. Ted tells her he wanted to ask Hanna for her permission, “I’d like to marry your mother”, and a shocked Hanna comments that she still thinks Ted should talk to Ashley about this. Ted goes on to say that he really would like for Hanna, himself and Ashley to “be a family”, and if they’re going to be a family, he wants to make sure Hanna is all in. Hanna asks when, and Ted tells her tonight, “over dinner, at the house. And I want you to there”. Hanna questions tonight, and after Ted nods, Hanna tells him, yeah definitely, and she’s totally in. Hanna then asks if it’s going to be like a fancy dinner, but Ted says it’ll be “super, super” casual, “like any other night”, and that he wants Ashley to be surprised. When Hanna tells Ted not to worry, her lips are sealed, Ted thank her and heads back towards the Church. In the Marin’s kitchen, Ted comments that he “has dessert”, before walking over and placing a giant cookie between him and Ashley. Hanna wonders if they all get a cookie, and Ted explains that it’s not just any cookie, “it’s a peanut butter cookie”. Ashley says that they shared one the first day they met, to which Ted tells her that he was thinking that maybe they can share one tonight. As Ted split the cookie in half an engagement ring falls onto the plate, surprising Ashley. Saying that he has a few more formality’s to get through, Ted gets down on bended knee, and picking up the ring, he tells Ashley that when he moved to this town he knew it would bring tremendous change to his life, “turns out that change was you”. Going on, Ted mentions that there’s something bigger than the both of them that put Ashley in his path, “and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, being grateful for the gift of you”. As Ted asks Ashley if she’ll marry him, Ashley takes the ring from Ted’s hand and tells him that she needs a minute to think, before she gets up from the table and walks out. Walking towards the front door, Ted listens as Hanna tells him that he just took Ashley by surprise, and that she’s had a really long, stressful week at work and Hanna coming home early didn’t help. Ted comments that either Ashley doesn’t like surprises, “or… there’s something wrong with my timing”, to which Hanna tells him that there’s nothing wrong with him, he did everything right, he just has to give her a minute to take it all in. Saying that he will, Ted thanks Hanna, before opening the door and leaving. Out, Damned Spot While not in the episode, Ashley mentions to Hanna that she accepted Ted's proposal, but she also told him about her affair with Jason. Hanna wonders what Ted said, and Ashley says that Ted said he needed some time to think. Bloody Hell While not in the episode, Ashley tells Hanna that she and Ted are engaged. Ashley explains that she and Ted went for a walk, they talked, and the rest is history. The Melody Lingers On In a visitation room at Chester County Women’s Correctional Facility, Ted listens as Ashley tells Hanna that opening statements in Alison’s trial starts at 9.00am, and she’s going to be there. When Ted says he’s not sure that’s a good idea, Ashley tells him she’s going, and if something happens that will affect Hanna, she doesn’t want to hear about it second-hand. Hanna exclaims that someone is doing this to her, before questioning whether Ashley understands that. Ashley says that they know who that someone is, to which Hanna says that she told Ashley that it’s not Alison. Ashley then mentions that Alison DiLaurentis is capable of anything, and that she’s experienced that first hand. Ted speaks up, saying that Ashley cannot be certain, to which Ashley tells him she’s certain enough. Ted then listens as Ashley tells her daughter that if she knows anything about Alison, now is the time to speak up while she can still help her own case. Hanna asks if it’s to do anything to save herself, before questioning Ted as to what part of scripture that’s from. Ted tells Hanna that it’s about telling the truth, to which Hanna says that she is telling the truth, and that she and Alison didn’t do anything. Ashley exclaims that she doesn’t care about the truth, she cares about getting her daughter out of prison, and that’s all she cares about. In the Marin’s kitchen, Ted sits at the island counter drinking a coffee, while Ashley dries some glasses. Ashley tells him that he was right, she shouldn’t have gone to the trial, to which Ted says he doesn’t think it would have made much of a difference if she’d stayed away. Ted cell phone starts to ring, and after he declines the call, Ashley says he might as well start answering it, but Ted comments that it can keep. As Ashley turns to face him, Ted listens as she mentions that he’s going to have to talk to someone sooner or later, and if the Church goers haven’t heard already they will on the news. Ted mentions that most of the ladies in the congregation manage to pull the news out of the atmosphere, “it’s pretty amazing”. Ashley then tells Ted that he can go, to which Ted says that he just wants to finish his coffee first. Ashley tells him no, and that she means he can go, it’s alright, and catching Ashley’s drift, Ted tells her that he isn’t going anywhere. Listening as Ashley says that she’s not being noble, she’s being practical, Ted says that he made a promise to her. Ted then listens as Ashley says that there would have been a time when she held him to that, but not now, it’s not a way to start a life together. Ted says that they can get through this, and after saying that they can, Ashley questions then what, and that they are who they are. Saying that he never asked Ashley to explain, Ted listens as Ashley says that he should have, before she questions that the point of forgiveness is if you don’t know what really happened. Ted tells her that it’s about a clean slate, but Ashley says that there is no such thing, and she’s beginning to think that that’s the way it’s supposed to be. Ted listens as Ashley thanks him, and after she says that he should go, the two share a look, before Ted comments he’ll just finish his coffee. Appearances (10/140) Season 3 (7/24) Gallery ted01.jpg Ted.jpg ted02.jpg ted03.jpg ted04.jpg 0313OldPeople01.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S03E13.HDT-2.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_Ted.jpg Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Males Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Characters Category:People with Affairs Category:Love Interests Category:Season 5